The present invention herein relates to methods of forming a nano structure and methods of forming solar cell using the same.
Due to the depletion of fossil energy, researches on alternative energies are actively being performed. In particular, researches on the alternative energies using natural phenomenon which is not depleted, for example, using sun's ray, wind and the like are in the limelight.
As one of alternative energies using the sun's ray, a solar cell is well known. The solar cell is a cell generating an electrical energy by using light energy emitted from the sun, and is in the limelight in that the energy source thereof is not depleted and the sun's light is an environment-friendly energy.